Attack of the Evil Fly Zombies!
by TomTwins13
Summary: 0o What happens when Tyson squishes a fly and its out for revenge and his friends dont belive him? Click and find out. theres more to it than it seems.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fiction! Yay me! I wrote this while watching Sci-Fi movies

Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did I would be happy…(stares into space)…okay

now on with the fic! enjoy

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help meeee!" A blood curdling

scream was heard coming from inside the dojo. Ray, Max, Kai and Kenny were outside

training, well actually Kenny was typing on his laptop but you get the idea. They ran

inside to see what was wrong.

Ray: "Tyson are you ok?"

Ray and Kai were standing in the doorway to Tyson's room blades at the ready with

Kenny and Max close behind. The scene was Tyson curled up in a ball in the middle of

the room…..LAUHGING? He was laughing!

Tyson: "Ahahaha! You should see the look on your faces! Hahahahahahahaha!

Ray: "Not funny Tyson!"

Kai: "Very funny now come on find your beyblade so you can train now!"

Tyson: "I can't! I have no idea where I left it!"

Max: "I think you do Tyson! You probably just hid it somewhere so you don't have to

train!"

**FLASHBACK:**

Tyson was running around the house trying to find a loose floorboard. He found one

under his bed and hid Dragoon there. Later Kai came and asked if he was ready to train.

Tyson: "Uhh….well you see Kai I uhhh…….lost it…yeah! That's it! I lost my Beyblade

And I am unable to train with you today!"

Kai: "Well ok, hurry up and find it."

Tyson, relieved that Kai had bought his story, went to the kitchen to get a snack.

**END FLASHBACK**

Tyson: "Oh yeah well what do you know!"

Max: "More than you think Tyson." He gave a wink that no one but Tyson saw.

The BladeBreakers minus Tyson resumed training. It was 5 minutes until they heard

another scream.

Tyson: "Aarrrrghhhh! Help!"

Kai: "Just ignore him."

Tyson: "Heeelllpp! Its going to eat meeee! Agggh!"

They heard a choking sound coming from inside the kitchen and they…still ignored him.

Then they heard something that sounded rather expensive crash.

Max: " I'm gonna go see what he wants. If no one stops him he's just going to ruin our

concentration"

Max walked into the house to see what was wrong and then they heard yet another

scream. But this time it was Max.

Max: "Ahhhh! You guys come quick! Its huge and arrgghh…."

He was cut off by a gurgling and crunching sound. They quickly ran to see…Tyson and

Max on the floor laughing like no tomorrow.

Tyson & Max: " hahahahahaha! Your faces! Haahahaha!"

Tyson and Max were both on the floor clutching their sides and gasping for air.

Ray: "Max! You and Tyson had this all planned out didn't you!"

Max: "Haha! Yeah we planned it out when….

**FLASHBACK:**

Tyson was walking down the hallway to the kitchen to fix his snack when he saw this

big, fat, ugly fly. It was too big to be a normal fly, yet too small for a horse fly and really

fat and kinda glowing... Anyways he was walking when it started to buzz annoyingly

around his head. So…he squished it.

Max saw him squish the fly with his hand and said, "Tyson you didn't have to squish it

ya know, you could have just led it outside."

Tyson: "Oops, too late. Besides its only a stupid ugly little fly. Its not like they have

feelings or anything they're just stupid nasty creatures that shouldn't deserve to live .

Besides, what's it gonna do? Come back from the dead and eat my brains out or sumtin?"

Max: "You need to show some respect to creatures like that, you never know it could

come back for revenge so id watch your back from now on."

Tyson & Max: "Naahh!"

Tyson: "……Hey Max…I have an idea.."

END FLASHBACK 

Max told them how Tyson had come up with the idea to scream and make them come

running just to get a laugh out of it.

Kai: "Oh haha, now that you got a good laugh from it we can resume our training. Now!"

Ray: "Ya, come on no more funny business, and Tyson hurry up and find your beyblade,

its getting darker. We know you don't like to train but that has no reason for you to be

irresponsible."

Tyson: "Ya ya ill hurry up and get…I mean…find it."

Max: "Ya I didn't notice the time but since its getting dark cant we finish tomorrow?"

Kai: "If you two weren't playing around all day then we wouldn't be up this late! Now

move it!"

Well there you have it. The best part is still yet to come, was it good or bad? Please tell

me in a review.

I came up with this idea while I was going to take a shower and there was this big fat fly

on the wall. So I didn't want it in there while I was taking a shower so I got my twin

sister to squish it. And in the shower is where I mostly think so I thought about what if

the fly wanted revenge? Then I thought of beyblade and I put it together and cam up with

this fic. Lol  so please review and tell me what you think I plan to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Guys this isnt Funny!

Well I got a few reviews…..…. I know the first one lacked in detail but this one I

promise will be better and more interesting.

Thanks to all who reviewed:

**Dark-Angel94:** Thanks.

**Icelilly:** Lol I was laughing too, glad you liked it thanks.

**VGMaster04: **Thanks a bunch.

**Yuki of Avalon: **Ya, after all it is my very first Fic. I promise that this one will be better.

Now on with the fic!

Outside clouds were beginning to form and it looked as if it was going to rain.

Max: "Hey guys, do you think it's going to rain anytime soon?"

Ray: "I don't think so, I didn't see anything on the news about it lately."

Kai: "By the looks of it it will probably just pass on by. Now 20 laps each!" yelled kai.

Groaning with displeasure the trio began their laps while Kenney sat off to the side fixing

up their beyblades.

**Inside The Dojo**

Tyson was in the living room watching T.V. In his left hand he held the black remote

and in his right hand he held a large bucket of buttered popcorn. Flipping through the

channels he finally found an interesting horror flick **Night of the Living Dead**.

With the sound of eerie music filling the room Tyson watched eyes big as dinner plates

crouched up on the couch clinging on to a pillow for dear life. It was dark in the room

and a creaking sound made him jump.

Tyson: "H -who's there?" he stammered.

EEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A piercing, bloodcurdling

scream came from the T.V. and filled the room causing Tyson to jump behind the couch

only to poke his head out from under it seconds later. Realizing that it was only the T.V.

the frightened Tyson continued to watch the horror flick from under the safety of the

couch.

Back Outside With the Others 

The clouds were getting bigger and darker and the wind was beginning to get rough.

Kenney was beginning to get worried.

Kenney: "Hey guys, I'm beginning to get worried.

Ray: "I agree looks like that storm isn't going to miss us after all, huh Kai." Ray said

dripping with sarcasm.

Kai: "Hn. Whatever lets just hurry up and get inside."

**Back with Tyson in the Dojo**

'Oh I think I'm gonna be sick!' thought Tyson, who was now sitting on the couch

turning green in the face and placing a shaking hand over his mouth. Suddenly there was

a loud thunder like boom and the T.V and all the lights went out. Then there was a

sound of a door opening and then it closed.

Tyson: "G-guys? Is that you, Kenney, Max?" There was a crashing sound like an

expensive vase hitting the floor and smashing into tiny pieces coming from the hallway

opposite from the creaking door. "Kai..?. C'mon this isn't

funny guys!" Gathering up some courage he silently got up and went towards the place

where the crashing sound came from. He tried to turn on the lights. "Ray? Are you in

here?" There was a tinny scampering sound. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Tyson slowly and

quietly headed towards his bedroom where he could find a flashlight.

'This is so not funny. I know I didn't go train but this doesn't mean that they can torture

me like this' though Tyson. His eyes searching around in the dark for some sign of his

friends. But failing as it was too dark to see anything. It was really cold in the hallway.

'its really cold in this hallway. Hm must be because of the power shortage' thought

Tyson.

**Back with the Others**

Kenney opened the door and led the way in followed by Max, then Ray and then Kai.

Kenney: "There must've been a power shortage. The lights won't turn on." Whispered

Kenney as he tried flicking the light switch on and off.

Max: "Hey, why are we whispering?"

Ray: "I don't know but its fun!" exclaimed Ray.

There was a faint crash heard causing the four startled teens to all jump. Ray landed in

Kais arms and Kenney in Max's. (Ya know like Shaggy and Scooby).

Ray: "Should we check that out chief?" asked Ray shaking a bit now standing on the

floor beside Kai.

Kenney: "Nah, it was probably Tyson. Anyways we should fix the light problem. We

have to go down to the basement and fix it." There was a long eerie silence. "Well you

don't expect me to go by myself do you? I'm too short I wont be able to reach it!"

Max: "I agree we should go and help him he can tell us what to do."

Kai: "yeah but what about Tyson? Shouldn't one of us stay here and look for him? You

know how scared he gets remember last time?"

**FLASHBACK:**

Kenney, Max, Ray, Kai, and Tyson were at the Fair and Max and Ray wanted to go to

the Haunted House ride.

Max: "C'mon its not as scary as it looks, it'll be fun!"

Tyson: "No! What if there's this freaky psychopath guy in there that wants to kill us

all!" screamed Tyson. Everyone sweat dropped.

Ray: "There'll be no psychopaths Tyson. Don't worry." Said Ray reassuringly

Tyson: "But..but.." he stammered

Kai: "Ok were all going on the Haunted House Ride and that's final!"

Kenney: "not me! Me and dizzy are going to go check out the arcade." At the fair we

have here we get an arcade!) ok so Kai Max Ray and Tyson went to get in line for the

ride. It wasn't long so they didn't have to wait but for about a minute. It was there turn

and Ray got a seat next to Max and Kai sat next to Tyson. The ride began to start and

they went through a long tunnel that was really dark and to Tyson scary. The ride turned

as if it was gonna run into a wall and the stopped, this scary manikin of a zombie popped

out and yelled "Boo!" Apparently Ray and max thought it was funny and laughed, Kai

did nothing and Tyson screamed like a little girl, this cause Max and Ray to laugh even

harder. The ride then continued and went up and incline but right when they reached the

top stopped. Tyson, who was now hold onto Kai who was glaring daggers at Tyson

asked after a few minutes, "Is this supposed to be part of the ride?" Max and Ray looked

scared for the first time during the ride. Ray: "this didn't happen last time." Then from a

nearby speaker a voice said "please don't panic we are having a few technical difficulties

the ride will continue in a few minutes and we will have you out safely" Hearing these

last few words Tyson started to panic, " safely? What does he mean by that? ARE WE

GONNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE! IM TOO YOUNG TO DIEEEE! MOMMY!"

Tyson then started to scream his head off holding onto Kai even more.

Kai: "Tyson quit it. I…cant…..breathe!" gasped Kai While trying to push Tyson away.

This sudden movement caused the ride to move sparks flying up from the wheels, Tyson

screaming all the way down. There was a turn up ahead but the ride didn't slow down and

ran off the tracks crashing into the side of the wall. The voice from before came on

another speaker and said "is everyone all right? Please stay where you are and a rescue

team will come to get you." It was quiet then Tyson started wailing and flailing

his arms around crying "were all going to diee! If they need to send in a rescue team that

means were gonna die!" and with that said Tyson ran around the Haunted House

bumping into things such as fake vampires, werewolves, a headless horseman and other

scary stuff from movies like the predator until he ran into Kai who glared at him, Tyson

stared up at him, screamed, and then fainted.

Ray: "looks like you're the scariest thing in here Kai." Chuckled Ray.

Max: "you sure got Tyson to be quite, probably cause everything in here that's scary is

fake except you Kai." Teased Max.

Kai: "Hn. C'mon lets just get out of here."

**END FLASHBACK**

Kenney: "Kais right but this isn't a Haunted House I'm sure he'll be aright."

Ray: "Ya c'mon lets go fix the lights."

**TBC….**

Well there ya have it, the second chapter hope its better than the first. I might continue,

depends on how many reviews I get right sweetkatie97?

Sweetkatie97: I guess…..

TomTwins13: what da ya mean!

Sweetkatie97: well, they might not like it, so they won't want to read more of it , it could

be that bad, just like u starts to snicker

Tomtwins13: oh yeah! Well this is the last time I let you talk on my fics!

Sweetkatie97: wait, what about my publicity!

TomTwins13: you have none! You didn't even get one comment on your story!

Muwahahahahaha!

Sweetkatie97: oh yeah, well one day u are going to be working for ME!

TomTwins13: yeah right get to work slacker! Now or I wont do you this favor!

Sweetkatie97: what favor?

TomTwins13: im going to ask these nice people to look up your fanfic, under ZachBell

its called something like, Life isn't what it seems to be by sweetkatie97. anyway hope

you enjoyed the fic please R&R!


	3. Authors Note

Authors note: I'm sorry about the delay on Attack of the Evil Fly Zombies. There have

been some technical difficulties and chapter 3 of Attack of the Evil Fly Zombies will be

posted up soon…..I'll need a few more weeks but I will get chapter 3 posted soon.

DON'T KILL ME! (runs away)


End file.
